hitentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas ''' is a Wiggly Home Video. Song List #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Here Comes Santa Claus (new song) #Go Santa Go #Ding Dong Merrily on High #Christmas Star #Unto us, this Holy Night #Felice Navidad #Jingle Bells #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #Jeff's Christmas Tune #It's a Christmas Party On The Good Ship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Wiggly Christmas Medley Plot Snow Globe graphic - The music heard is a combination of "Jingle Bells" and "Get Ready to Wiggle". (Have a Very Merry Christmas Title Card) '''Song 1: Have a Very Merry Christmas The Wiggles introduce themselves, and wish a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas to all. (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Title Card) Song 2: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer Title Card) (Here Comes Santa Claus Title Card) Song 3: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy (Go Santa Go Title Card) Song 4: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing (Ding Dong Merrily On High Title Card) Song 5: Ding Dong Merrily on High (Christmas Star Title Card) Song 6: Christmas Star Anthony talks with a group of kids who are dressed up ready to do a nativity play. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Anthony (Who is one of the kids) is in PJ's and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Alica is playing a cow. (Unto Us, This Holy Night Title Card) Song 7: Unto Us, This Holy Night (Feliz Navidad Title Card) Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguanas Iggy, Ziggy & Frank. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Felice Navidad!" Song 8: Felice Navidad (Jingle Bells Title Card) The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Greg has a big paintbrush. Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it with tinsel. So let's all sing a long about riding in a sleigh. Song 9: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags they take off. Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where the Wiggles, Santa Claus and Henry the Octopus are putting together a sandcastle. Then the Wiggles arrive and notice he's asleep. Wake up Jeff! After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was real; he reaches down for his shoe, picks it up, and pours water out of it! The others laugh. (Christmas Picnic Title Card) Song 10: Christmas Picnic (Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus Title Card) Song 11: Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus (Henry's Christmas Dance Title Card) Song 12: Henry's Christmas Dance Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first is a tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third is a line dance. Murray makes a growling sound, but Anthony corrects him and says it's not a lion dance, it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee-ha! The fourth dance style is Irish Dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite. Ta-daaaaaa! Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. (Jeff's Christmas Tune Title Card) Song 13: Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) Captain Feathersword is groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much Christmas pudding, that there is a lot of great food to eat at Christmas but tells Captain Feathersword that he has to be careful not to eat too much. Greg says that Captain Feathersword ate five plates of pudding at the Christmas dinner and that three buttons popped loose which made him exclaim "Oh I'm not getting any thinner!" (It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword Title Card) Song 14: It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword (Away in a Manger) Song 15: Away in a Manger Murray has a present for Wags. It's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all present. They are just like Murray's; bones. When they find out that they have the same present they lower their heads but Anthony says that he'll like them anyway so their long faces turn upside down. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! The Wiggles and Wags laugh. (Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Title Card) Song 16: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (Silent Night Title Card) Song 17: Silent Night During the instrumental break, the nativity play continues and all of the shepherds, wisemen and animals get up and leave. (We Wish You a Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 18: We Wish You a Merry Christmas The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! 'Song 19 ': Wiggly Christmas Medley Close with "Jeff's Christmas Tune" for the background music at the credits. Gallery TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in prologue GreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas video Category:Wiggly Topics